


In The Heat Of The Moment

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby making, F/M, NSFW, Nol x Reader, Porn, Smashing innit?, Smut, Specially requested fic, Wall Sex, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: First and last ever 'x Reader' fanfic. Specially requested from someone off of the Official I Love Yoo amino.Enjoy.





	In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First and last ever 'x Reader' fanfic. Specially requested from someone off of the Official I Love Yoo amino.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

The sound of the front door clicking shut alerted you of the arrival of your husband. You rush to the bottom stairs to meet him just as he calls your name.

 

"Hey babe." He greeted as he shed his tunic, revealing his toned arms and chest, followed by his helmet. Nol ran a hand through his disheveled locks. Your emerald eyes roamed over his towering form and noted the remnants of dirt and soot from a hard days' work littering his features. You bit your lip as lewd thoughts invaded your mind, heat pooling between your legs. God, how can a man who's covered in dirt look so fucking sexy?

 

 

"Sorry for coming home so late." He apologized as he walked up to you. "More fires than usual as of late." Nol brushed a lock of your long brown hair behind your ear before pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead in greeting. "I'm gonna take a shower. Be back in a bit." He informed with a smile as he trotted up the stairs. 

 

You couldn’t help but ogle as his back muscles flexed with every step he took. 

 

“Damn.”

 

You slowly trudged back up the marble staircase of the mansion towards the bedroom. Upon entering your ears pick up the sound of the shower running from the master bathroom. Ah, he started his shower already. He’s probably using his old spice shampoo and body wash, scrubbing his big..strong arms, his chiselled chest, past his abs and down to hiss

 

You shake the image out of your head with a furious blush, gently patting your freckled cheeks. “God, I’m like a horny teenager. “Come on (y/n) get a hold of yourself. You’re twenty-four years old, act like it.” You chided yourself just before an idea came into your mind. You quickly turned on your heel and eagerly made your way to your underwear drawer. After carefully sifting through your undergarments you finally found what you were looking for with a triumphant cry.

 

 

“(y/n)? You all right?” Nol called from in the bathroom. “Yea! I’m fine.” You replied as your hands caressed the lacy fabric. “White represents purity and innocence but what I want to do with these is anything but.” You snickered.

 

You stripped yourself of your clothes and replaced them for the lingerie. Stepping in front of the full length mirror, you gave yourself an inspection, turning and looking at yourself in every angle that you could manage especially loving the way the panties hugged you small but plump backside. “Perfect.” You smiled in satisfaction before donning a small robe as to not reveal anything to the unsuspecting male in the other room. You then flopped yourself onto the bed on your stomach while waiting for the redhead to finish.

 

 

A few minutes later Nol appeared from the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair, moving into the direction of the dresser to apply his deodorant. Your emerald orbs watched closely as he was getting ready for bed, admiring the way his butt filled out the towel which was preventing you from seeing the tanned flesh.

 

Nol felt a hole being stared into his back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that you were giving him a heated stare. “Fancy what you see?” He struck a pose. “Yea I do.” You replied as he walked towards the bed..

 

 

Nol then took notice of your dilated pupils and flushed skin. He knew those tells. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as you sat up on the bed. “God you’re beautiful.” He complimented as he stroked your chocolate tresses. You instinctively leaned into his touch. “Kiss me.” You told him to which he gladly complied. Your hands shot up to cup his face as both your mouths moved against each other’s. His hands found their way to your hips, lightly drawing circles with his thumb over the silk material. 

 

 

“What’s under here?” He asked as he toyed with the material. Not really waiting for a response he oh-so slightly tugged on the sash which revealed her lacy undergarments. The redhead raised his eyebrows in surprise, mouth agape.

 

 

“When’d you get this? I’ve never seen this before.” He voiced.

 

 

“Oh I just had it hidden away for a special occasion.” You replied softly as you grabbed one of his hands and began playing with his fingers, feeling a bit shy under his scrutiny. “So I’ve been humoring the idea of having a baby, we’ve been married for five years now and I think we’re ready..” You trailed off as you peeked up at him through your eyelashes.

 

 

Nol pretended to think it over for a bit. “Hell yea. Let’s try to make one right now.” He voiced as he slipped the robe off of your shoulders before crawling on top of you.

 

“Wait,” Your identical emeralds bore into his. “ you’re always on top and I don’t want you to feel like you’re doing all the work..” He tilted his head as he looked at you which caused a blush to adorn your features. “Ah, all this talking must be a turn off for you sorry.” You covered your face in embarrassment. 

 

 

“Please (y/n), you know that it’s super hard to turn me off.” He soothed. “Besides,” He took one of your hands and placed it on his clothed member. “Does this indicate that I’m turned off?” He questioned huskily. “I like topping anyway, because you’re all cute and shy and submissive.” He winked before snaking his hands behind your back to unclip your bra before discarding it. “Didn’t need those.” He muttered before capturing one of your nipples into his mouth before giving it a gentle suck and taking a hand to tease the neglected one.

 

 

A moan escaped your parted lips immediately after his tongue came into contact with the pebbled flesh. Nol began firmly kneading your mounds of flesh coupled with his gentle sucks and nips. You felt yourself getting hot under his ministrations and leaking with want.

 

 

Your hands found their way to the towel that hugged itself around his waist before removing it. You eagerly took his manhood into your hand, marveling at the weight of it before getting a secure grip around its width, then thumbing the slippery tip. “Wow, you’re oozing already?” He thrusted into your hands in response.

 

Feeling a bit bolder you cupped his scrotum with your other hand and began to fondle him coupled with the friction of him sliding against your wrapped fist. The redhead grunted into your neck with every jerk of his hips.

 

 God you thought you could cum with just the sound of his voice alone. Damn.

 

Nol raised himself off of your person and looked at you. “Heh. If we continue like that we won’t be able to make the baby.” He groaned.

 

His gaze shifted towards your underwear and noticed a damp spot. “You’re so wet, (y/n).” You blush fiercely at his observation. “Let’s remove them shall we?” He announced as he dipped his head. His teeth caught the hem of the offending garment and slid it down past your hips and down your fair thighs before throwing them to the side. “Much better.”

He slipped a finger into you, then another, twisting the digits around your moist channel, occasionally making scissoring motions to prepare you for his length. The feeling of his fingers sinfully pleasuring your insides became too much for your senses, causing a body racking orgasm to wash over you. Instinctively your legs flew shut but Nol quickly pried them back open before pacing his mouth on your clit to suck you to another climax. Your vision began to blur as tears slid down your face from the intense orgasm he just gave you. You struggled to catch your breath, panting heavily as you spectated him getting ready to enter you.

 

Nol almost felt himself cum when he heard (y/n)’s moans of ecstasy. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he guided the tip of his cock in (y/n). He fisted the bedsheets as (y/n)’s heat enveloped him and he let out a low groan. “You feel so good.” He commented as he eased out before slamming back in once more. 

 

(Y/n) shot a hand to cover her mouth to silence her moans but Nol quickly removed her hands. “No, don’t do that. I want to hear you. Be as loud as you want. It’s just me and you.” He encouraged as one particular thrust hit a sweet spot within (y/n). “Ah..Oh god!” She moaned, clamping down on his dick.

 

Nol felt his elbows buckle, arms on either side of the brunette’s head. “Shit, you’re so tight.” He panted into her ear. Nol’s thrusts became faster and deeper, trying to find that one particular spot within (y/n) to send her over the edge.

 

“Hey (y/n), you want to try something new?” He asked as his mouth came into contact with your neck, giving it a hard suck. “Mm, sure.” You replied just as you felt Nol grip your backside before lifting you off of the bed, member never leaving your core. Your legs wrapped themselves around his waist before your back came into contact with something cold. The wall.

 

This certainly was new.

 

Without warning Nol resumed his thrusting and your body was overcome with a new wave of pleasure. His manhood was reaching places within you which you never never knew existed. Your nails dug into his shoulders as his thrusting got more erratic as he bit into your neck, tripling your pleasure. “Nol, I think I.. I’m..”

 

“Go ahead let me hear you. It’s just us.” He looked up at you, eyes glazed with pleasure.

 

Your digits found their way to the roots of his wavy red locks, giving them a hard tug for every time his thick length rammed into you. You screwed your eyes shut as your felt yourself teetering over the edge, toes curling as your mouth hung open in pure bliss. “Don’t stop Nol! Please don’t you feel so freaking good.” You babbled, lost in the pleasure.

 

Nol gripped your hips with a bruising force as he pressed into you before releasing himself with an animalistic shout. 

 

You wrapped a weak arm around his neck as you leaned forward, growing limp against him. 

 

 

☆

 

☆

 

☆

 

"Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Lochlainn! Its a healthy baby boy!" The doctor announced to you and your husband.

 

"Here, hold him." You offered the baby to the redhead who carefully took the baby from your grip.

 

Nol looked at the baby boy in his hold. This tiny bundle of joy was his son. He felt tears slide down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away on his shoulder. He placed a kiss to his son's forehead and let out a small laugh.

 

"Welcome to the world, Declan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
